Forum:Treasure notes update
I think we should include notes in treasure pages(ie: Olimars, sales pitch) Many of them are stubs, or at least more than enemy's pages and others are stubs. :That's a work-in-progress. We don't all have lots of time for this. If you want, i could dig up my Pikmin 2 game and copy treasure notes.-pikman04 :Please! Be my guest. It takes about 6 minutes just to complete one treasure with parser function and metadata. You don't even have to do that. Just submit the text, and I'll take care of the rest (in that case, please register. Seems you already found a name. If you any questions, just ask on my talk page).-- Okay. Where's your page?67.38.27.116 13:59, 22 December 2007 (UTC)pikman04 Just click on the orange "babble". And really, please register if you plan to help here. Constantly changing IP adresses is confusing and an obstacle for most. Also, I had to delete your posts on the forums, as they looked like advertise. If you were implying that we should advertise on Miniclip: we can't do that. It costs money that we don't have (unless your willing to pay a substantial amount).-- I didn't know that about Miniclip. Its just a place where I play Heli Attack 3. And my IP address doesn't change, so from now on just look for "pikman04".67.38.27.116 15:37, 22 December 2007 (UTC)pikman04 If you deleted the thing about "pikmin wars" thats right here in pikipedia's watercooler forum.67.38.27.116 15:41, 22 December 2007 (UTC)pikman04(P.S.- can't I just put the treasure notes on here?) :No, your right. IP adresses don't change instantly, I overdid it a bit, but it does switch by changing browser settings. Also, others can have the same adress. I really don't get why you don't want to register. There is better customization and easier support; but if you wish to stay as it is, very well, no complaints anymore. And, no, "Pikmin Wars" is still there. I merely deleted the, uh; "ad" you made for it. Also, I saw you did the same thing on "Defeating mature Bulborbs". Don't do that, and don't sign your posts on articles, only on talk pages. :Right, if you really have the urge to post the notes here: fine with me. It would make my job easier though if you would post them right to the corresponding treasure.-- Okay, but it'll be a while 'cause i've got to find it(pikmin 2) first. And okay about the articles, i didn't know that either. And I keep trying to register with "pikman04" but it won't register me. And about the articles, on Wikipedia's Heli Attack 3 page I put that I provided cheat codes(and I did, go check it out) and signed my username. Nobody's given a hoot. And I mean the messege about pikmin wars when i asked you if you deleted that. And I really do need participants, mate. (shows old 'join the U.S. army poster') JOIN PIKMIN WARS AND HELP PROTECT YOUR PIKMINTERRITORY!67.38.27.116 17:57, 22 December 2007 (UTC)pikman04 You deleted my Emporer Bulblax strategy? And you modified the thing about the Dwarf Bulbears?!!!?! I am ashamed at you.pikman0467.38.27.116 18:07, 22 December 2007 (UTC) YAY! I have a username now! Whenever you see "pikman04" or "67.38.27.116" it is now.................... PIKDUDE!Pikdude 19:10, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :Ahh, glad you got yourself registered. :Sooo... About the Heli Attack 3 on Wikipedia: Interesting; give ye' that. You certainly were the last editor, so the next one might change it. Really, I can't argue much, but if you read through the manuals of Wikipedia, you'll find that signing articles isn't advised. The other two admins aren't really there. Greenpickle is on vacation for a while and Me Just In is; I don't know. He's just busy. So you'll either have to believe me or check it for yourself,; there isn't anybody who could support my statements now *sniffle*. :And finally to your guides: Your Emperor Bulblax guide is harder to accomplish and isn't as affective compared to the other one that had been submitted. Also, you can't complain about the Dwarfs. I did nothing but shorten the sentanceses and correct the grammer. Don't take it personal, your not the first who has been angry at me due to edits.-- I want their usernames so I can start an "anti-editing club"... but that wouldn't give me the right to edit, so okay. But I still don't like you changeing the Dwarf Bulbear thing.67.38.27.116 03:21, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Sorry about above, wasn't logged in.Pikdude 03:23, 23 December 2007 (UTC) I think I know the notes for the Five-man Napsack, but whenever you see something in italics that means Im not sure. Okay, now to the notes.... "This is so warm that I can take a nap by pressing X, but the last time I tried it the pikmin carried me to the onion. Hold your space horses, pikmin! I'm not a pellet or a treasure!"Pikdude 15:26, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Got the notes for the Stone of Glory! Remember, whenever you see something in italics that means Im not sure. "This treasure gives out an essence of perplexion. Even the pikmin seemed in awe!"Pikdude 22:39, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Good News! I DUG UP MY PIKMIN GAME! Now I have the Omilar's notes and Sales Pitch for the Flame of Tomorrow! Here's Omilar's notes: "From the begginning of time, my people have searched for a perfectly clean, endlessly renewable energy source. Unfortunately, we've never found anything close to it. Rubbing these two items together seems to produce fire. Maybe this is the long-lost energy source we've been searching for?" And here's the Sales Pitch: "Is this the flame of hope that spawned humanoid civilization? Hoctocate needs new energy sources, and this could be a fine canidate. Will machines like me be powered by this someday?" I'll have at least two more by tommorow.Pikdude 03:14, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Omilar's notes for the Corpulent Nut: "This rotund nut reminds me of the president's sizeable girth." Sales Pitch: "This fellow has consumed more nutrients than nessecary and now posses superior fatness. In our harsh world, this is a lifestyle to envy!"Pikdude 03:21, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Here's Omilar's notes for the Impenetrable Cookie: "I'm a man with indomitable will, but I can't stop sampling this lucious food! Such an attractive shape...Appetizing color... Scrumptios smell... I'm getting hungry already!" Sales Pitch: "One look at this pattern and your head spins, your vision fades, and a voice commands: 'Eat this!'"Pikdude 03:42, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :Okay, I'll add those. About the Heli thingy, it...er...got removed... :We have a problem. Impenetrable Cookie/sale is different to what you put here. I'm guessing it's due to version differences (in which case I'll have to edit the template to include NTSC/PAL versions together where applicable). Prezintenden added the one already there, so that must be the PAL version. What is PAL and NTSC stand for, and what's the difference?Pikdude 16:02, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Ah, a question I didn't know myself, but looked up about 3 years ago. :PAL, short for 'Phase Alternating Line', (Wahoo! I still remember the beginning of the Wikipedia article!) was invented in Germany. I'll keep it simple: NTSC was already invented, but didn't fit to European power layouts. :SECAM; 'Séquentiel couleur à mémoire' (rather irrelevant to us, as it's the same Pikmin data as PAL), was made in France. Again for the same reasons as PAL and due to some kind of "protection" of French companies. Well, my memory is kind of blurred to this, but I think there was some kind of odditie with it; saying that it also stood for "System Essentially Contrary to the American Method".... If you didn't understand that, scratch it. Junk. :Now, NTSC should be 'National Television System Committee', which is basically a company that gave this technology its name. To my surprise, it is also used in Japan (I always thought they used SECAM). ::Long story short: You will find PAL in most of Europe and NTSC in North America and Japan. These two thingies have different data which can give us conficts in articles.-- Oh, then I have the NTSC version.Pikdude 17:22, 28 December 2007 (UTC)